Born to Kill
by Spiritstrike
Summary: Pre-Movieverse: The Autobots needed warriors to help them fight in the war against the Decepticons. At the darkest of times, the Allspark brings to life two of the ultimate killing machines. This is their tale from becoming frontline warriors to full on protectors of a colony. But being warriors meant to kill is never an easy life as darkness lies in wait at every turn.
1. Sons of War

**After much consideration, I've decided to rewrite the Unknown Soldier series. We'll be starting with the prequel that I have wanted to do for a very long time. Sideswipe being alive in Age of Extinction (which can be confirmed from looking at a Deck of Cards from the movie) just made me very happy, happy enough to continue on with my headcanon for Sideswipe's story and rewrite it in my own image. Honestly, I've been thinking about this very carefully and looking back on ****Unknown Soldier****, it has made me realise just how much of an idiot I was.**

**It had been disorganised, completely out of order. I thought it was high-time I tried again, and thus the story, ****Born to Kill****, came to life. I'm honestly happy with the way how it turned out in my head and getting it written down as soon as possible just couldn't stop me from getting it out of my head.**

**Whether its successful or not it remains to be seen. If you have been following ****Unknown Soldier****, then I think this story is just for you.**

**Onward to a new beginning!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Sons of War

* * *

><p>Ironhide ducked and weaved to the beat of the explosions around him, debris and smoke raining down. Every astrosecond counted as he took careful aim and fired upon the enemy before him. Hope was resting upon him. He had to hold the line no matter the cost! He swivelled his head, narrowly avoiding a blast to the face as his attacker faced him head on. He roared his challenge and crashed into him, wrapping his arms around the Decepticon's waist and digging his feet into the solid metal ground. He attempted to push as hard as he could with all his strength.<p>

Around him, every Autobot and Decepticon clashed like titans in the pits of hell. Some were engaged in physical combat while others were keeping their distance and firing their long ranged weapons.

His unscarred optic could make out the towering forms of both factions' leaders: Optimus Prime and Megatron, the two of the most powerful Cybertronians to ever exist on the face of Cybertron, engaged in seething physical combat. The entire battlefield seemed to shake beneath their powerful blows, their dance a shimmer as their bodies shook and dented with each punch that was enough to make even the strongest of Cybertronians give pause before engaging them head on.

This battle was to decide everything, and if the Autobots didn't keep their enemy back and away from the Allspark Temple, all hope would be lost.

The Decepticons had invaded Simfur without warning after they had caught wind of the Autobots' plans. Their attack had been precise and tactical, as though they were determined to get to the Allspark before the Autobots could begin their actual plan. The battle had gone on for several long agonising hours and both forces were beginning to tire and losses were increasing by the dozen. And if the Autobots didn't beat off the Decepticons...

A blow to his face caused Ironhide to shoot a glare at his attacker, staring him down with fierce aggression. There was no way that these Decepticons were going to get past him! He was Optimus Prime's strongest warrior and he would make sure that _nothing_ stepped between him and the Temple. He threw his head back and his forehead connected with the 'Con's. As the mech stepped backwards, clutching at his bleeding forehead, Ironhide whipped out his left cannon and pressed its barrel up against his chest. He gave the mental command and the Decepticon's chest exploded from the plasma burst, bits of energon fell upon his scarred face as the 'Con's optics died out and he fell to one side, unable to get back up again.

"Decepticon punk..." he grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

His victory was short lived as five more Decepticons broke away from their side and headed straight towards him and the forces he had at his command. Behind him, Ironhide could sense the panic flowing through his soldiers. They were afraid, young and inexperienced, but he knew that they had the potential to make any warrior proud.

"Keep them back!" he barked over his shoulder to the Autobots. "Whatever happens, we mustn't let them get inside the temple!"

"Yes, sir," they answered back in unison.

Bracing himself, Ironhide's cannons sprung from out of his arms and he fired several warning shots at the Decepticons, followed by shots from the other Autobots, but they just ignored them and kept on coming. Ironhide roared his battle cry and charged straight towards the first Decepticon, only for him to dodge to the left and make haste for one of the Autobots behind him. Before he had a chance to turn and fight back, he found himself slammed to the ground and pinned down by several bodies, his head hitting the floor with a crack. His audio receptors picked up the startled cries from one of the young warriors and he realised to his horror that the lead Decepticon had ended his life.

"Keep him down," a voice snickered from above him. "We can't have the old rust bucket getting back up and interfering. Kill those younglings."

Another scream came from the mechs and Ironhide let off a snarl of defiance, his face plates contorting into anger. "No!"

A hand pulled his head up that forced him to look up into the optics of the leader. "You're pathetic, old timer," the mech mocked him as he held up the body of one of his fallen comrades, bright blue optics now dim with death. "It was such a pity that they were so weak."

He tossed aside the young body like as if he was nothing more than scrap, a disrespectful act towards the dead.

"You piece of fraggin' slag!" Ironhide roared angrily. He struggled underneath the bodies that held him down. "You won't get away with this!" If only he could get his legs underneath his body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the mech drawled, "says the mech who cannot fight back in his position."

He kneeled before the elder mech, tilting his head upwards to face him. From there, Ironhide could see every detail in the mech's face. Like every Decepticon, his optics shone blood red and his lips had pulled back into a heartless smirk, his entire features were angled and sharp with protruding spikes sticking out of his helmet and arms. His entire body was covered in many battle scars, obviously making Ironhide think he was an experienced warrior like him or had once been a gladiator many centuries ago. Sharp wings with the Decepticon symbol in the middle tilted upwards, no doubt a Seeker class.

"Unlike you, old timer, I hold all the cards."

He snapped his other hand and another Decepticon stepped into view, holding the last living Autobot of Ironhide's squad, a young femme: Firestar. Her optics streamed with tears as the Decepticon held her in an arm lock with his blaster pointing at her cranium. This was to be her second battle and she was beyond terrified, scared out of her wits.

"One last Autobot remains," the mech said as he stood up and walked up beside the femme, placing a claw underneath her chin and turned her head to look him dead in the optics. "If you want this femme to live, I suggest that you tell me where those protoforms are. If not, well, I suppose you can imagine the horrors we'll do to her."

The other Decepticons laughed with the intention to mock the old mech.

Firestar locked optics with him, her body trembling unlike anything he had seen before. He could sense her fear, sense her willingness to escape from this horrible war. The tears in her bright, youthful optics showed him everything. _"Ironhide... don't tell them..."_ she told him over the com-link. _"Don't tell them anything!"_

"_But..."_ he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"_No! I know the sacrifices war has to make, those protoforms are far too important for us to lose! I'd rather die than let those Decepti-creeps take away our only chance of winning this war. I..."_

Ironhide turned his head away, a wave of sadness washing over his processor. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few..._ he thought bitterly. Sentinel Prime's own words echoed through him and he knew that he couldn't let such things get in the way of winning this war. Firestar had known that all along.

"_Forgive me..."_ he whispered to her.

She smiled in response. _"I know..."_

"Well?" the Decepticon demanded as his subordinate shoving his barrel closer to her face.

"Go to the Pit!" Ironhide snapped back.

_I'm sorry..._

The leader's face twisted into a furious scowl before his hand shifted into a knife that he gripped tightly between his fingers. He tilted Firestar's head upwards and sliced her throat, energon gushed from the wound and his subordinate dropped her onto the ground. Firestar began to spasm and choke as each precious second passed; Ironhide had to force himself to look away in grief and tears leaked from the corners of his optics. Eventually, the choking ceased and Firestar no longer moved, her optics were wide open to the slow, painful death she had been subjected to.

"We'll have to resort to other methods," the mech sneered, stepping over the body of the broken femme. He stood over Ironhide, glaring at him intensively. "Tell me where the protoforms are or you'll meet the same fate as her!" He gestured to Firestar's body to prove his point.

Ironhide smirked. "Sorry, I'm not at liability to say, aft-head."

A punch slammed into his face and he grunted in pain as energon trickled down his nose.

"Tell me where the protoforms are!"

Ironhide remained silent.

Another punch, this time a piece of his left cheek broke off.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

His servos balled into fists as his glossa remained tightly locked in his mouth. He would never endanger what could be the last hope for his fellow Autobots. He had lost his entire squad just to protect it and he would rather die than tell them anything. If there was anything he regretted, it was not being able to shoot Megatron himself.

He snorted at the thought, it showed what he knew.

The Decepticon pulled back a fist for another blow when his head suddenly exploded into plasma and he crumpled to the ground, smoking and melting. Ironhide's good optic widened in surprise and he heard the surprised gasps from his captors. Plasma bullets pierced through their chests and their foreheads and they too fell in broken heaps.

Ironhide immediately rolled to one side, his cannons primed and ready as he half expected an attack, but his thoughts had been proven wrong when three large vehicles embedded with Autobot symbols on their bonnets transformed and landed right before him.

A blue and white mech that was a splitting image of Optimus Prime (minus the antenna) stepped forward and helped him to his feet.

"Took you long enough, Magnus," Ironhide grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Ultra Magnus apologised as he looked down upon the bodies of the young warriors. "I wish we could've got here sooner..."

"Grieving will have to wait," Ironhide huffed impatiently, attempting to hide his own grief. "They were warriors until the end. We have to get inside the Temple, I think some Decepticons broke past while those frag-heads had me."

Ultra Magnus' optics squinted with determination and he motioned to the two Autobots beside him. "Springer, Roadbuster, cover us while we get inside the Temple!" he ordered. "Those protoforms are in danger."

The two mechs saluted and began firing as Ironhide and Ultra Magnus sprang for the Temple as fast as their legs would allow them. Despite the raging explosions that rained down upon them and the seething heat from the flames licking at their protective armour, nothing would stop them from getting to the protoforms.

Ironhide's spark raced with dread as they pushed past the collapsing debris and the raining ashes. His legs ached and his back burned from having been held down by the Decepticons for so long. But he pushed aside his doubts and fears. With Ultra Magnus by his side, nothing would stop them from getting to those precious protoforms!

The corridor opened up to a massive room unlike anything Ironhide had seen before. Never had he managed to set a foot inside the Allspark Temple, a place of beauty and wonder, until now. Ancient Cybertronian glyphs were carved in the pillars that supported the high roof, and statues of the Dynasty of Primes stood facing each other while at the end of the room was the Allspark itself, beautiful and shimmering with raw energy, with the leader of the Dynasty known as Prima stood as a guard in front of it with his ancient sword in his hand held high above his head. Just like the carvings on the pillars, the Allspark too was engraved with glyphs from the ancient language of the Primes.

"There!"

Ironhide stopped dead in his tracks just as three Decepticons, two mechs and one femme, were beginning to load up the specially built protoforms onto a trailer on the back of a fourth Decepticon in vehicle form. They were just loading up the second when the voice of Ultra Magnus cut through their work and they turned, snarling angrily.

The smallest mech reacted by raising his arm to engage the enemy, but he was too slow. Ultra Magnus' hands converted into his blasters so fast that Ironhide didn't get a chance to fire his own cannons. The mech fell dead on the ground and the other three stood stock still in their tracks.

Ultra Magnus raised his right blaster and pointed it at one of them.

"Who's next?" he demanded coldly.

The three remaining Decepticons paused as though they were considering what they should do next, but they hesitated too long as Ironhide quickly brought down another with just the flick of his cannons. That just left the Decepticon in his vehicle for who hadn't budged and inch from his position and the lone Decepticon femme, who too hadn't moved from her stance. She was in preparation for a fight, her blaster pointing straight at them.

"Last chance to step away from the protoforms, femme," Ironhide warned threateningly, his cannons humming with his words.

The femme still didn't budge as her furious red optics stayed locked on them.

Ironhide took one step forward to prove his point, but the femme then pointed her weapon at the protoform still lying on the ground.

"Don't even think about it!" she warned.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his throat growling deeply as frustration gnawed at the pit of his gut. Any sudden moves and the femme would undoubtedly harm them without a hesitation if they so much as got in her way.

"_Ultra Magnus, sir, what's going on?"_ Springer's voice cut through the open com-link. _"The Decepticons have stopped pouring into the temple."_

"_We've run into some complications, Springer,"_ Ultra Magnus reported. _"Some 'Cons have broken through and are taking the protoforms away. Can you use your initiative?"_

There was silence for a moment before Springer finally got back to him. _"Yeah, I can, but you're going to have to keep them busy long enough to make the spring."_ He paused for a moment._ "Uh, no pun intended."_

"_We can do it,"_ Ironhide snapped, _"just do what you have to!"_

That shut Springer up as he disconnected the communications and Ironhide's focus returned to the situation at hand. The femme was slowly moving towards the protoform and placing it upon the back of the vehicle, she still kept her blaster pointed at its head and it angered the elder warrior deeply. How dare they meddle with something as precious as life!

"_Any solar cycle now, Springer,"_ Ultra Magnus groaned.

"_Almost there!"_ came the abrupt reply.

"What does Megatron plan to do with the protoforms?" Ironhide called, causing the femme to halt in her tracks. "Does he intend to use them for his own personal gain?"

The femme smirked darkly. "Silly mech," she giggled maliciously. "You, above anyone else, should know what he plans to do with them. Then again, you too planned to do the same thing as well. Am I correct?"

Ironhide growled as he aimed his cannons at her, but she shook her finger at him as she reminded him that she had the blaster still pointed at the protoform's head. If she so much as destroyed the head, then there would be nothing left for the Autobots to hope. He couldn't bear to let such things fall upon his head and shoulders. _Blast this femme,_ he thought angrily, his toes digging into the floor.

"I thought so," the femme purred. "Even the mighty Optimus Prime wouldn't turn down such an opportunity to create such valuable weapons. They'll be in safe hands once we get them back to Kaon."

She tapped the back of the vehicle with a fist.

"Let's go, Breakdown."

The Decepticon vehicle identified as Breakdown began to start his engine and edge forward to leave the temple when Springer and Roadbuster burst through the roof with a powerful burst of plasma that shattered the glass top. Bits of glittering glass rained down upon the spectators as Springer whipped out his sword from behind his back and slashed downward, removing the trailer from the back of Breakdown.

Breakdown howled in surprise and he quickly transformed to engage the newcomers, only for Ironhide to tackle him to the ground close beside the gigantic cube that overlooked them all. Ironhide struggled to hold down the physically imposing Decepticon and threw a punch into his face, breaking his right optic and he roared in pain. He rose up his fists in an attempt to block the flurry of punches coming into his face.

The Allspark glowed intensively, but no one seemed to pay any heed to it.

The femme gave a yelp as Ultra Magnus charged forward and thrust his own sword forward and imbedded it deep in her spark chamber. He twisted it cruelly and her look of surprise changed to fear and then her optics dimmed into darkness. He lifted a foot and kicked her body, removing her from the sword and energon dripped down the blade like water trickling down a warming icicle, warm and wet.

Ironhide growled as Breakdown twisted his body until he used both his hands to pin him down and he laughed at the helplessness of his opponent, his broken optic dripping with his lifeblood. "Pathetic as always, old timer," he sneered as he glanced up and pointed the rocket on his shoulder at Ironhide's head. "Too bad you'll never get to see the end of the day."

Ironhide once more slammed his forehead into Breakdown's, who winced but did not let go.

"Defiant until the end..." Breakdown snorted as the missile charged up. "I'll be sure to tell Chromia you said your farewells before I come for her next..."

"YOU FRAGGIN' GLITCH!" Ironhide roared as he struggled in his grasp.

Breakdown laughed unlike anything Ironhide had heard before, but then... his laughter was cut short as a huge burst of pure blue energy travelled through the cube's entire exterior and a bolt shot its way out and slammed into the body of Ironhide, throwing Breakdown off of him.

Ironhide gasped in surprise as the entire form of energy surged through his chassis almost like an unbearable overload, painful and unpleasant. It was a feeling unlike anything he had felt before. His processor immediately shut down, his body began to have a seizure out of his control and he heard the concerned cries of his fellow Autobots. Eventually his optics and audio receptors rebooted themselves just as the same energy current snaked out of his fingers and zigzagged through the floor towards the two protoforms.

"NO!" Breakdown cried as realisation dawned upon him.

Then it too came to Ironhide on what was happening as the two protoforms became empowered by the life-giving energy from both himself and the Allspark. Then, Ironhide watched in amazement as the optics of the protoforms fluttered online and they locked upon his own, pale Autobot blue unlike anything he had seen.

One was a metallic gold with a lot more mass in his upper body than his brother and had a pair of ear fins shaped like the crystal flowers from the Helix Gardens in Praxus, fluttering and twitching in curiosity. The second was thinner and bizarrely silver, his face was unusually shaped compared to his brother, reminding Ironhide of himself if it weren't for the sharply looking aerodynamic head.

In that split second, he fell in love with them.

They looked so innocent and pure, untouched by the stain of war. Ironhide made sure to remember that image for as long as he lived. Had he helped to create life in these two beings that looked upon him? What were they thinking?

But it was in that split second that the love was short-lived.

The two protoforms leapt to their feet and whirled upon Breakdown, who quickly began to back away in horror. The silver one came forward so fast that he was a blur of silver as sharp blades appeared from his forearms. His golden brother followed him in perfect synch, twisting and turning like two dancers flowing with the beauty of the sun and the moon.

Breakdown attempted to take a swing at one of them, but the golden mech got to him first as he rolled forward and swept his foot underneath the Decepticon, causing him to topple over and he threw a massive punch into his broken face, denting it even further. Breakdown howled, clutching at his injury just as the silver mech came up from behind him and thrust his left blade through his back, punching it straight through his gut.

Everyone watched in horror and awe as Breakdown screamed in agony, but the two newborn mechs hardly paid any heed to his cries, although Ironhide swore he saw bloodlust in their optics. The silver mech turned his blade to one side and pulled it out swiftly, leaving a gaping hole and energon staining his silver frame. The golden mech then grabbed Breakdown's head, holding him steady before he could fall and threw his fist straight into the spark chamber, grabbed it and then ripped it straight out. He let go and the hulking shell that was once Breakdown crumbled into a broken heap.

The silver mech sheathed his blades just as his golden brother squeezed the spark until it burst in a shower of sparks and energon, a cruel smirk curling up on his lips.

Ironhide's optics welled up with tears as four words passed through his lips: "What have we done?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have awakened and they are here for blood! Mwahahaha. I am so evil, but that is what you get when you're thrust into a world of war with no end. *grins insanely* Sorry for the violence, but I felt I needed a character establishing moment to show that these guys are NOT fooling around, even though they just came online. There's an explanation as to why they have already learned how to fight when they just awakened.<strong>

**I'm a cruel person, but all of it is justified. War is not kind and sometimes we've got to take even the most unthinkable steps to make it towards victory.**

**So tell me, what did you think? Was this good enough? Did you like the start? I think I'm actually quite proud of it, but I guess I wish I could've done better. Then again, don't we all?**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. The New World

**I apologise for the delay in this chapter, I had my focus diverted elsewhere and I needed to get it out of the way long before I return to this story. ****Born to Kill**** is not one of those regular updates. It comes and goes as it pleases depending upon my muse. Now is the time to update it again.**

**Well, I didn't expect much of a reaction to the last chapter because it was just the start. I suppose you can't ask for anything better than nothing at all. The last chapter was insanely brutal just to show that our favourite twins are NOT messing around. War is messy and sometimes you've got to make the ultimate choice in whether to win or lose a war.**

**Before you ask where these strange titles are coming from, they're all based off the Two Steps from Hell and Audiomachine bands who make great songs and they fit the themes of the chapters perfectly. Hopefully they do not sound too silly, but it was how I pictured the soundtrack to be for this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The New World

* * *

><p>This world, it was unlike anything he had seen before. Somehow, he felt like he had been sleeping for thousands of years and had now suddenly felt the urge to fight. The need to battle pulsed through his circuits like a subconscious thought, brushing against the need to live. And that was what he did as soon as he awoken. Even though his optics rested upon the black stranger, he sensed... a strange connection with him, but it long since passed and was pushed into the back of his mind.<p>

No, the only thing that lay before him was the need to fight off what was threatening him. He sensed there was another close beside him, a golden figure with optics that glowed as blue as his own. He looked physically stronger than him, but he paid no heed to it. The only thing that mattered to him more than anything in the world was to satisfy his desire to fight, the need to have the blood of his enemies on his fingertips.

The moment he awoke, instinct kicked in and he rushed towards the large, bulky mech who was backing away in shock, speaking in a language that was almost foreign to him. He blocked all sense of hearing as he rushed at his target, optics flashing and his fingers twitched as he activated his swords that he had detected which had been buried for only a short period of time.

His companion got to the enemy first. In just one quick moment, his golden companion rolled forward once, getting onto his hands and knees before the brute and swept a leg right underneath him. The large mech landed upon his back and the other leapt upon him, throwing several punches into his already broken face.

It was strange how it was already been broken before the fight had even started.

That didn't concern him one little bit as he continued forward, bright blue optics flashing as he zipped up from behind the large being and grabbed him by the shoulder. He pulled his lips back into a snarl as he pulled his arm backwards, the silver sword glinting viciously in the beam of light. It was untainted by war and energon, but now... it was going to get its first taste of blood.

He drove his fist in an upward motion that caused the blade to punch right through the chest of the enemy. The bloodcurdling scream of the dying mech pierced through his audio receptors, and it satisfied him greatly. Energon splattered on his faceplates and his brother's.

Brother?

That word... it just came to his thoughts so naturally. It came without any warning. Did he even know what the word actually meant, did it have any purpose? He let go of the dead mech and the golden mech tossed him aside like he was nothing but dead weight and it clattered heavily to the ground.

"By the Allspark," a voice whispered from somewhere in front of them.

He swivelled his head around at the sound of the one who spoke, only to come face to face with several other mechs, four of them he believed. He eyed them suspiciously just as his brother stood up to his full height and his hands formed into fists in preparation for a fight.

The four mechs didn't look that dangerous, at least to him they didn't. His golden brother bared his denta plates in preparation for a fight. The other mechs tensed as well, immediately aiming their weapons at them should they decide to attack. He looked over at his brother and a strange feeling entered his processor, a voice speaking softly in the back of his mind, telling him to speak to the strangers.

Instantly, he understood what needed to be done.

He placed a hand over his brother's arms and the tension in his muscle cables left just as suddenly as it had happened. He stepped forward, head held high with a hint of pride in himself. He had killed and he was proud of that. He opened his mouth, and words formed on his glossa that he did not understand, "Are you friend or foe?"

The mechs hesitated, especially the big black one who looked almost as confused as his companions. He shook his head and placed both hands in front of the other mechs. They hesitated for a moment before they finally lowered their weapons. The blue and silver mech's chest heaved slightly, air escaping from vents upon his body. He took two steps forward and raised an arm out in greeting to the two brothers.

"We are friend," he answered in a tone the silver brother could not identify, "my name is Ultra Magnus. These are my Autobot brethren Ironhide, Springer, and Roadbuster. We mean you two no harm at all. We thank you on everyone's behalf for saving our lives from the Decepticons."

The silver brother looked down upon the mech he and his brother had slaughtered together. "Was that what this one was?" he asked, cocking an optic ridge and then looking up at the mechs who called themselves 'Autobots'. "He was a Decepticon?"

"Yes," Ultra Magnus replied, nodding.

"And where there is more Decepticons," the silver mech continued, "there are more battles."

He looked over at his golden brother, as though he was expecting an answer to come forth from him. He didn't know why he did, but he somehow sensed the connection between them, a tugging sensation that pulled on his subconscious. It felt warm and comforting all at once. It gave him reassurance as well as strength. He once again felt his spark pulse with that strong desire to kill, but it wasn't as strong as it had been before.

'What do you think, brother?' he questioned with his thoughts, reaching out to him with his spark.

The golden brother stood silent for what felt like astrominutes, never taking his optics off of the one called Ironhide. Eventually, the silver brother felt the response as he felt it deep within his chest, sending waves of coldness and excitement. _'I think,'_ he said, _'that we should stick with these... Autobots, or whatever they call themselves. They might actually be able to tell us why we have woken up in this chamber.'_

The silver brother nodded in agreement and turned his attention over to the Autobots. "We will come with you," he told them, tossing his head and flexing his fingers a bit, his blades humming eagerly for more energon to be stained upon them.

He should be well aware that showing too much of his bloodlust would make things worse than they already were, but he hardly cared. He was proud of the fact that he had had a chance to make a kill. It was worth every ounce of energon spilled upon this very floor.

Ultra Magnus cleared his vocal processors and motioned to the brothers to follow him and the others. They then headed out of the Allspark Temple, leaving the bodies of the fallen enemies for the drones to clean up. As they walked through the halls, the silver brother glanced over at his brother, noticing how he had barely spoken a word since their awakening. The only words he had spoken were during their sparklink. Maybe he had not found his voice yet? It was a question that would have to be answered soon or else they would not be able find names for themselves. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what his name was, he just needed an astrominute to think a little bit longer.

As they finally stepped outside the temple, his optics widened in amazement at what lay before him.

The world was nothing like had expected, but it certainly sent his bloodlust on a fritz. Bodies lay everywhere, some in many pieces that were far too difficult to identify. Smoke billowed from burning buildings, flying Cybertronians swooped down on remaining enemies, using their plasma bullets to finish them off once and for all. But it was the sky that drew his attention. Instead of being clogged with smoke and flames, he could scarcely make out a bright blue with two burning balls of light hovering above them. Never before had he seen such a marvellous sight and it was enough for him to sense the wonder through his sparklink with his golden brother.

'_I could paint a whole picture with that,'_ his brother told him over the link. _'I don't know why it makes me feel this way, but perhaps it could come in handy later.'_

The sound of clicking told the silver brother that the other had taken an image of the sky with his optical sensors. How he had managed to figure that out was beyond his understanding, but he made a quick note to ask him later when the time eventually came.

"Welcome to Cybertron, young warriors born from the Allspark," a deep baritone voice spoke, causing the brothers to whirl around and almost drop their mouths in surprise.

Heading towards them, covered in energon, dings and dents in his red, blue and silver armour, was a Cybertronian unlike anything they had seen before. He was much taller than them, roughly the same height as Ultra Magnus, but with kindly look in his facial features and his bright blue optics. If the silver brother could use one word to describe this mech, it was 'magnificent'. The broad antennas on the sides of his helmet were angled in an upward position, but strangely there was no mouth. Where was it?

Ultra Magnus, Springer, Roadbuster, and Ironhide stood at attention and saluted him without hesitation, causing confusion amongst the brothers. The mech smiled a little and saluted back. "Optimus Prime, Sir," Ultra Magnus said, lowering his arm and relaxing his stance. "What happened? You look like slag."

Suddenly the flat thing on his face split apart to reveal a firm, straight mouth. Oh, so that was a battlemask! "Megatron is what happened," the mech identified as Optimus Prime replied, looking down upon the energon on his shoulder and chest. "We got into a fierce tangle, but when Ironhide reported of what had become of the protoforms, he and the Decepticons retreated back to Kaon."

The silver brother leaned in close to Ironhide, and asked, "Who is that?"

Ironhide rumbled softly, something that he couldn't quite understand, "That is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. I am sure you noticed the aura about him?"

The silver brother nodded. "He has this... quality about him that draws me to him, as if I know that he accomplish anything with that strength of his. I can... feel it in my muscle cables that he is a good mech and that he is someone to have on your side, and that he can promise you protection."

"Good optic," Ironhide replied as he stepped closer to Optimus and outstretched his hand to him. The other mech smiled again and took his hand, shaking it slightly. The silver brother didn't understand the concept of it, but he supposed there was a purpose behind it. "I am glad to see you safe, Optimus."

"And you as well, old friend," Optimus answered and lowered his gaze somewhat, his tone becoming heavily grave with sorrow. "I am sorry for the loss of your team."

Ironhide nodded, although his face appeared to be completely emotionless. The silver brother assumed that before coming online, the elder mech had lost his team. Whatever happened, it had to be running deeper than one originally expected.

"Optimus, Sir," Ultra Magnus spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "These are the protoforms that awoke from the Temple." He gestured to the two brothers

Optimus swivelled his head around to glance over at the two mechs who had been standing so patiently, waiting for him to take notice of them. The corners of his inner optic shutters angled downward a notch, but the silver brother noticed it in an instant despite his inexperience to read emotions. No experience yet, but in due time, he would. Optimus took a few steps forward and the mechs moved aside to allow him to get a good look at them. The brothers remained perfectly still as Optimus looked them up and down, walking around them to get a good look at their features.

It seemed only astroseconds before he finally stopped in front of them, a stoic expression upon his faceplates, none of them could tell what he was thinking at all. "You were the ones who took care of the Decepticons in the Temple?" he asked suddenly.

The silver brother took one step forward to get a closer examination of the Autobot leader. Just like him, he was covered in energon, but it was not the blood of his enemies, but rather injuries that had been inflicted upon him from someone big enough to tangle with him.

He finally spoke, but his tone was calm for someone so young, "That we are. We are the brothers who were born from the Allspark. We do not know why we were online, but we knew for certain that our mission was to destroy them before things escalated too quickly. We killed the one called Breakdown who was threatening the lives of the others, that is why you see the energon upon our chassis. It is not energon from injuries, but rather from our slaughtered enemies."

"For ones so young," Optimus rumbled softly, "you were able to kill them without any hesitation. Do you feel any remorse for making your first kill?"

The silver brother shook his head. "Why should we?" he asked. "We have no regret and no fear for what we had done. Some part of me is satisfied that the enemies are dead, and yet another part of me thirsts for more energon. We knew what to do, but it was only for a brief moment before the fight wore out of us. We are inexperienced, yet an inner part of ourselves knows how to fight."

Optimus looked over to his golden brother, frowning a bit. "You do not speak," he stated. "Why?"

"He has not found his voice yet like I have," the silver brother replied coolly. "I shall be his voice until he can discover it. I discovered mine purely by instinct. He will find his when he is ready. I can relay words for him from our sparklink."

"So you are twin brothers, then?" Optimus questioned.

"That we are," the silver brother answered. "Yet, we have no names to call our own like you do."

Optimus glanced over at the golden brother and then back at the silver brother. He then switched his optics over to the others and stared at them for a moment. The silver brother wondered what they were discussing. Did they have sparklinks like their own? Were they related? He watched as Ironhide nodded in Optimus' direction and his facial features shifted to surprise. He frowned and then looked back over at them, not saying a word at all. He then motioned to Ironhide to come forward. The black mech obeyed and stood before the three of them, never taking his optics from Optimus.

"Ironhide, you have seen the brothers in action," Optimus said, addressing the three of them with a calm voice, "you would obviously know what would be best for them. Give them their warrior names, names that they should be proud of and will forever remember for the rest of their lives until the day they return to the Well of All Sparks."

Ironhide tilted his head downward in a formation of gratitude. "Thank you, Optimus," he said. "I will find names that will suit them."

He turned to the brothers.

"I have thought long and hard of what you should be named, and I hope you will find them to your liking, Brothers of the Temple." He gestured to the golden brother. "You shall be named Sunstreaker, for you are as gold as the closest sun." He turned to the silver brother. "And you, silver one, shall be called Sideswipe, for you move fast and you strike fast. Carry those names with pride."

'_Sunstreaker...'_ the golden brother whispered through the sparklink. _'I like it. It makes me feel... gloriously handsome and strikingly appealing to those who look upon me.'_

"Sideswipe has a good ring to my abilities," the silver brother agreed out loud. Then he tossed his head high with pride and confidence. "We gladly accept our names and shall bear them like any warrior should. Thank you, Ironhide."

Optimus nodded with satisfaction and rested his hands upon the two brothers' shoulders. "Then we welcome you, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, to the Autobot cause. We will present your faction symbols once we get back to base, but for now..."

"Optimus..."

The Autobot commander turned to face Ultra Magnus. "What is it?" he asked, a tiny hint of worry in his tone.

"I do not mean to interrupt, Sir, but we need to return right away. Prowl has sent me an emergency call, saying that the Decepticons are making an attack upon our base."

Optimus' optics widened in complete horror for the first time since Sideswipe had met him. It was the first time he had shown absolute worry. The moment those words of Ultra Magnus's had reached his audio receptors, the bloodlust in his body and processor began to burn again and his swords hummed loudly with excitement. He reached out for Optimus' arm, gripping it tightly. "We will gladly provide assistance to you however we can," he said, trying to keep his hunger in check.

"We will need all the help we can get," Optimus said, nodding in agreement. "Do you know how to transform?"

"We have fair knowledge of how to transform," Sideswipe replied. "It is in our programming."

That seemed to be enough to convince Optimus. He then motioned to the Wreckers. "You will go on ahead of us," he ordered firmly. "Let Prowl know that we are on our way with special backup. Ironhide and myself will guide the twins to Headquarters since they do not know the way. Remain in com-link contact at all times. Understood."

"Yes, Sir!" the Wreckers replied and they transformed into their vehicle forms, speeding on ahead to try and get to their destination as quickly as possible.

Once they were gone, Optimus turned to face the twins, determination in his optics. "Follow closely and do not stray far from us," he said firmly. "We need you at your best if we are to fight off the enemy."

"We will do our best," Sideswipe said quietly. He couldn't exactly confirm that they would follow orders to the letter. Their job was very simple: get in and kill as much as possible to get numbers down low enough for the Autobots to finish the job. That was what the warrior inside of his processor was telling. Kill and kill until the opportunity presented itself.

"Then I will lead the way," Optimus said, "you and Sunstreaker will come behind me while Ironhide guards the aft. Let's roll out!"


	3. Solstice Sun

**And thus we return with another update to the one and only ****Born to Kill**** fanfiction that has been in desperate need of an update. Poor thing. My reason for not constantly updating it when I should be? It isn't on the top priority list, but it's a story that will be updated as time goes on. In this chapter, we learn more about the brothers' personalities and just how much they resemble their 'father', not only that, we'll see tonnes of action as well.**

**This chapter I feel very proud of, even though it's not that long. We'll see how we go.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Solstice Sun

* * *

><p>The feel of air rushing past Sunstreaker's armour had never felt so... good. For the first time in his life since he had come online, the golden warrior felt content, but at the same time there was the feeling of excitement. He could sense Sideswipe's own excitement billowing through the link, but there was also the strong desire to get energon on his swords. Funny that Sideswipe had swords, and yet Sunstreaker wondered why he didn't detect his own weapons. It was very strange to him, but he did like a good challenge. Using his fists to bring down the enemy just made it all the more entertaining for him.<p>

He and his brother continued to follow behind Optimus Prime as fast as their vehicle forms would allow them to with Ironhide guarding the rear. His first impression of Optimus had been confusing at first, but the moment the Autobot commander had spoken, he knew that he was the one to give them a shot at taking down enemies, enemies whose energon would be bathed on his very hands. He could feel his spark hammering against its chambered walls just as Sideswipe's consciousness brushed against his, fuelling it even more.

Sideswipe eased up alongside him, the booming of the upcoming battlefield echoing through his audio receptor and he felt his brother's quiver with bloodlust. 'I know, I feel it too, brother,' Sunstreaker whispered to the silver sibling for the first time over their newly created bond. 'The battle grows ever closer and it's causing my energon to stir.'

'_Mine too,'_ Sideswipe commented, but he was forced into silence when an explosion erupted alongside him, forcing him to swerve to one side. "Whoa! Now that's not cool!" he snapped angrily.

"Ease off the throttle, Sideswipe," Optimus' deep baritone voice boomed across the battlefield, but he was too late. The sudden squealing of tyres alerted to the small group on what was going on and before Optimus could even stop him, Sideswipe sped off ahead of them. Sunstreaker, knowing that he was going to have to go along with his brother, raced after him.

He heard Ironhide calling him to stop but he ignored him. No way was he going to allow his brother to have all the fun without him. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of the silver form of Sideswipe being illuminated bright orange by another incoming explosion and he swerved in the direction. He yelped with surprise just as a plasma burst from slammed into a building above him and sent debris raining down upon his golden frame… scratching his paint.

_Frag whoever decided to scratch my paint, _he thought angrily as he put full throttle into his engine. He dodged left and right just as he circled a pile of scrap and allowed himself to shift into his bipedal form.

He glanced around for a moment, his sensors on high alert for anything out of the ordinary until he picked up Sideswipe's energy signature just further up ahead of him. He slid his wheeled feet behind his calves and trotted up a steep hill of metal, scrap crunching beneath his feet and energon somehow getting into his joints. His audio receptors could detect the wails of agony from wounded and dying; friend and foe alike. He finally found Sideswipe standing on the top of the hill, his bright blue optics glowing vibrant orange from the flames of war. He stood beside him and looked down to see what he could see.

Below them was a massive building that was being swarmed by many, many Decepticons. The enemy was raining chaos upon the large building in front of them. Autobots before them were trying time and time again to keep the enemy from overwhelming their forces. He ducked just as a white and red jet flew within metres above their heads, followed a trio of more jetfighters smaller than it.

Many dead and dying were littered across the battlefield, nothing like the Sunstreaker had ever seen before. It wasn't a battlefield, it was a massacre! The Decepticons were practically slaughtering the Autobots without so much as a second thought.

A glimpse of black and white drew Sunstreaker's attention and he frowned when he spotted what appeared to be a mech coated in black and white armour and a red chevron on his forehead. Bright blue optics flashed with determination as he leapt and blasted his enemies to pieces without a second's hesitation.

"That must be Prowl Ultra Magnus was talking about," Sideswipe said out loud.

'I see Ultra Magnus fighting alongside him as well,' Sunstreaker said over his sparklink, his optics fixing upon the blue and white Optimus lookalike that ran alongside Prowl, punching or blasting any Decepticon that got too close to the Autobot vice commander.

A twitch of Sideswipe's servos caught his attention and he realised he was trembling. Excitement leaked from the link and he returned his gaze back onto the battlefield, his processor analysing the situation. Just like his brother, he felt the strong urge to leap into battle and get his hands dirty, but another part of him wanted to remain still and figure out what to do without getting himself or his brother killed.

'We should think about this, brother,' he suddenly told him, causing the silver warrior to turn around. 'We cannot just rush in there and fight with bloodlust.'

Sideswipe frowned. "Why not?" he asked as he turned back to look around. "All I see is a bunch of Decepticons who deserve to get their sparks torn out."

Before Sunstreaker could reply, a horn blasted from behind him and they turned to see Optimus' behemoth form rolling up with Ironhide's jet black vehicle alongside him as well. "Thank Primus you two didn't go down there," Ironhide wheezed once he and the Prime had transformed and walked a little closer.

Sunstreaker noticed that Optimus' expression was… soft when his optics lay upon the battlefield.

"I was going to," Sideswipe huffed impatiently, "but Sunstreaker insisted that I stay a little to watch."

"And he is right," said Optimus quietly, tearing his optics from the view ahead of them, "rushing in without a plan will only result in more casualties."

Sideswipe gestured to the outskirts, his optics blazing hot with fury and eagerness. "But your people are getting slaughtered!" he snapped. "Do you want Prowl to die? Do you want your whole base to be overrun by Decepticons?!"

Optimus opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Sunstreaker detected the thought in his brother's mind but was too late to stop him. The silver brother turned and skated down the hill, blades shimmering in the sunlight, his voice yelling loudly for all to hear.

If Sunstreaker had a voice right now, he would've told Optimus that Sideswipe was right. Planning wouldn't do much good, not when there were so many dying. He turned his head towards the Prime and Ironhide, they looked back at him. Optimus' expression was completely unreadable, but Ironhide's optics were blazing with unexplainable emotions. Whatever he was feeling, somehow Ironhide would've felt the same as him.

A deep sigh rumbled from inside the Prime's chest and his left hand converted into a sword while his right turned into a massive plasma cannon. "Let us go and aid our fellow Autobots," he said.

Sunstreaker's spark suddenly began to pound with more excitement and he felt the bloodlust rise within him. Whether it was from Sideswipe or himself, he did not know. To his surprise, sharp spikes appeared upon his hands and he yelped with surprise, but quickly shook it off. If these were his weapons, then he'd take whatever he could get.

He turned and charged down the hill with Optimus and Ironhide right on his tailpipe, the Autobot commander's vocal processor bellowing loud enough to get everyone's attention. Cries of joy and alarm came from both sides at the sight of the mighty Prime, but eventually Sunstreaker lost himself as he charged directly into the fires of war.

He leapt upon his first victim, a small and foolish Decepticon mech who had been distracted by Optimus' rallying cry. His pedes managed to pin him down, crushing his chest with his full weight and the screams of agony filled his audio receptors. He pulled back a braced fist and threw it into his face, metal and energon splattering his chest and scratching his golden chassis, but he didn't care. The mech didn't fight back as his face had become completely pushed all the way in, his processor broken beyond repair and he stopped struggling. Sunstreaker smirked with satisfaction. He was beginning to like his new toys.

"Behind you!" someone shouted.

Something grabbed him from behind and prepared itself to throw him, but instinct immediately kicked in and he shifted his weight, intending to overbalance his opponent. The tactic worked as the mech began to topple over, Sunstreaker's feet planted themselves in the ground and he threw the mech over his shoulder, a yelp of shock and surprise escaping the enemy's mouth. Sunstreaker lifted one leg and sent as much power as he could into a kick that sent him hurtling into another unsuspecting Decepticon, sending them both falling to the ground.

The Decepticon pushed himself off his comrade and beared what appeared to be sharpened teeth plates, nothing like Sunstreaker had seen before. "Clever, Autobot, but your strength will be your downfall," he sneered.

_"Hah!"_ Sunstreaker chuckled darkly through the com-link. _"I cannot say the same for you, Decepticon. I bet you say that to every Autobot you come across."_ He sharpened his knuckledusters against each other in a threatening manner. _"Care to make my day?"_

"You are not even worthy enough to face the likes of me, Autobot," the Decepticon spat. "You look more like a youngling who just got recruited by Prime. Seems like _he_ is running out of experienced 'Bots to recruit and is taking in sparklings to fight his battles for him!"

Sunstreaker's optics flashed dangerously. _"I AM NO SPARKLING!"_ he roared and leapt for the Decepticon, closing the distance between them so quickly that the Decepticon barely had any chance to respond. He landed upon him, planting his feet into his chest he used his toes to grip hold on exposed plating and buried a spiked fist into his face. The Decepticon barely managed to raise his arms up to defend himself, but Sunstreaker would not let up. He continued to throw both fists into his forearms until the armoured plates that protected them became dented and bled precious energon.

Sunstreaker roared and raised both arms above his head in preparation for the killing blow, only to be slammed into from the side and away from his opponent. A grunt of pain escaped his lips, but he bit it back. He straightened himself up and whirled upon his attacker, only to come face to face with a red and black Decepticon femme with broad wings upon her shoulders.

"Stay the Pit away from him, you no good for nothing freak!" she snarled cruelly.

Sunstreaker wiped a trickle of energon from his lips with the back of his forearm, and then he turned his head and spat on the ground. _"That's not very nice, darling,"_ he said to her, causing her to blink.

She bristled and pointed a blaster at him. "Call me that again and I'll blast a hole in your spark chamber," she hissed, wings twitching in anger.

"_Is this how you treat your kids?"_ Sunstreaker asked as he and the femme began to circle each other, her companion sticking close to her and holding his injured arm._ "Femmes like you would make a great mum."_

"SHUT UP!" the femme bellowed as she ignited her thrusters and flew straight at him, only for Sunstreaker to leap to one side and lunged for her back. He wrapped both arms around her wings and pulled her up in the direction of the sky.

"_Hope you do not mind a lift toots!"_ he mocked, adding to the sparklink to his brother: 'Look, brother, a new game we can play! I call it Jet Judo!'

It took a moment before Sideswipe replied. _'We've got to try that some time! It looks like fun!'_

If Sunstreaker had a voice, he'd have laughed out loud, but he couldn't, not yet at least. He returned to his new invention as the femme flew them higher and higher above the battlefield, her sharp voice yelling curses at him. "Get off me!" she growled.

Sunstreaker thought long and hard for a moment, but in the end he shook his head, a big grin forming on his lips. _"Not a chance, toots,"_ he told her. _"I hope you like falling as much as I do."_

Before the femme had a chance to reply, he turned her back down towards the ground and ripped her left wing out of its socket. It took a second before the femme's mouth opened and screamed the most satisfying scream he'd ever heard. Immediately she started to fall and he pushed away from her, tucking his arms and legs against his sides and he plummeted back down to Cybertron with the still screaming femme alongside him.

'_Frag, brother, I hope you're good at making emergency landings,'_ Sideswipe's voice cut through his spark as he continued to fall. He thought he felt his tanks move straight into his aft, but he pushed that thought into the back of his processor.

'Don't worry, I've got this,' Sunstreaker replied casually, sending a small wave of giddiness through the link. He angled himself a little until his arms were spread out to slow his descent, a pair of fins appeared from his forearms that made his fall less faster. His optical sensors managed to pick up an incoming trajectory and he reached out for it, his servos latching onto that something and he realised that it was the same large silver and red jetfighter he had seen earlier.

"Fancy getting myself a passenger," the jetfighter laughed in a cocky tone. "Thank Primus I happened to be going where you were going."

"_Which is down, I suppose?"_ Sunstreaker asked.

"Ah, com-link talk," the jet chuckled as he dipped slightly, falling down to the battlefield. "I'm guessing you're one of the protoforms that awakened in the Temple?"

"_That I am, but talk later, fight now,"_ Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Already done," the jet replied as he angled his wings and Sunstreaker released his grasp, landing with a loud thud on the ground and the jet transformed into a large red and white mech with strangely golden optics. "The name's Jetfire, kid, I'll see you after the battle."

And with that said, he transformed just as the three smaller jet Decepticons caught up with him to resume the chase.

_Huh, what a strange mech,_ Sunstreaker thought. He turned to look over the battlefield, he managed to catch a glimpse of Optimus Prime rising higher than anything he'd seen as he stabbed an incoming Decepticon with his sword, twisted it and threw him aside like as if he was dead weight, all the while Ironhide ducked and weaved around beside him, making a path to get to Prowl with his powerful cannons that exploded loudly. The Autobots seemed to fight with renewed strength, pushing the enemy further away from Headquarters.

"Push them!" someone shouted from somewhere. "Push them back!"

"Push on!" the others responded.

Sunstreaker didn't need any encouragement as he once again charged deeper into the enemy lines, optics blazing with intensity. The more he killed, the stronger the energon in his body burned. When one Decepticon fell, another rushed in to replace it. But Sunstreaker was no ordinary mech, he was built to kill, and kill he did. He thought he sensed Sideswipe's own bloodlust ring through his spark, but he ignored it as he and the rest of the Autobots continued to push the enemy back, his spiked knuckles became splattered with the energon of his kills, feeding his strong desire to kill and kill. His lips twisted into a grin of excitement and he allowed the beast within him to take over.

"Sunstreaker, no, let them go! We've won, you can stop now!"

He thought he heard Ironhide's voice – or was it Optimus'? – but he ignored it as he grabbed hold of his victim – a trembling and terrified Decepticon mech. He leered upon him, picked him up by the neck and squeezed his vocal processor with just one fist. He squeezed until the helpless Decepticon began to choke and gasp, all the while crying pitifully as his life began to ebb away.

The golden brother's lips pulled back into a monstrous grin, his glossa snaked out, licking the sweet taste of energon from his previous opponent whose life he had ended swiftly.

"Sunstreaker!" A servo fell upon his arm that was still holding his victim and his head swivelled around in time to see the concerned expression of an energon covered silver mech with blue optics… Sideswipe? His sensors snapped back to reality and he turned back to see the slowly dying Decepticon in his hand whom he had in the air. "It's over, brother, let him go."

Blinking, Sunstreaker emitted a silent gasp from his lips and he dropped the Decepticon on the ground. The Decepticon curled up in a ball, clutching at his bent plated neck and gasping for fresh oxygen.

'Primus, what have I done?' Sunstreaker whispered over his sparklink to Sideswipe. He looked down at his servos and saw that they were completely coated in the lifeblood of the lives he had taken. Dings and dents littered them including the spikes on his knuckles.

"It's alright, brother, it's over now," Sideswipe reassured him. He turned his head and Sunstreaker followed his gaze to see the Autobots finally chasing off the last of the remaining Decepticon forces, leaving their dead but taking their wounded away. Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster and Springer were at the front of the forces, cheering their victory while Ironhide and Optimus had stayed behind to get an update from Prowl.

'But…' Sunstreaker hummed, 'I could've…'

Sideswipe looked down upon the Decepticon, who had somehow slipped into an unconscious state. He walked up to him and roughly tapped it on the side with one of his swords. "He's not dead, brother, just be thankful for that," he explained.

Sunstreaker felt a soft brush of reassurance from the other's spark and he hadn't realised his own had been pounding against his chest from the rush of the battle, and that his breathing had become laboured. He eventually willed it to calm down.

'What should we do with him?' he asked.

"My suggestion," said Sideswipe as he returned his swords back into subspace, "is that we take him to Optimus. He might know what to do with him."

Sunstreaker nodded as he returned his spiked brass knuckles into his fists. He picked the mech up by the scruff of his neck and followed his brother to the waiting Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl and a dark green and black mech that was tending to Optimus' injuries just as Ultra Magnus arrived with some of his forces. Optimus was just as battered and bloodied as he had been before, though some of energon coating his frame didn't seem to belong to him. He flinched away as the other mech pressed a sensitive spot on his shoulder. Prowl eyed the twins with fierce emotionless optics, then he frowned when he saw the unconscious Decepticon in Sunstreaker's servos.

"So these are the awakened protoforms that you told us about?" he asked.

"Yes, Prowl, they are," Optimus answered once Sunstreaker dropped the Decepticon in front of them. "It would seem you two have been busy." He nodded in the direction of the battlefield.

"We have," Sideswipe said, nodding. "As it is our duty."

Prowl's brow furrowed deeper. "Formalities are required in line of duty, youngling," he told him. "Address Optimus as 'Sir' or 'Prime' while we are on the battlefield."

Optimus raised a servo, quietening the black and white vice commander. "Prowl, now isn't the time for formalities," he insisted, his deep voice rumbling softly. He looked down upon the mech. "Though it would appear that we have ourselves a prisoner."

"Something told me that you may wish to interrogate him," Sideswipe explained, gesturing to the mech. "Though Sunstreaker wasn't so… interested."

Sunstreaker flinched and found himself looking at the ground, attempting to avoid optic contact with the elders. He'd rather not talk about what he had almost done, and Sideswipe was more than willing to respect that, even Optimus seemed to as well. Fortunately, they had far more important things to talk about than anything else.

"I know this mech," the dark green mech said as he peered at the mech. "Looks like Sunstreaker got one of Megatron's inner circle 'Cons."

Optimus frowned, peering a little closer. "Who is it Ratchet?"

"It's Barricade."


End file.
